


Dance Together

by C0rp0rA1, JDigital



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, College Dropout Levi, College Student Eren Yeager, DJ Eren, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Eren Is a Small Exhibitionist, Eren and Levi Are Kinky, F/F, F/M, Levi and Eren Stream Porn, M/M, Petra Is A Closet Freak, Porn, Reiner Sleeps With Everyone, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators, so is Armin, they film porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rp0rA1/pseuds/C0rp0rA1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDigital/pseuds/JDigital
Summary: Eren Yeager is a college student, desperate to fill his time and change up the vanilla pattern of his life. So, the ballerina decides to take up a dance class. A hip hop dance class. With a lead instructor by the name of Levi Ackerman. A college dropout, with a little too much of a superiority complex. Who knew that it would be the best decision of his life?





	Dance Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, C0rp0ra1 here! This fanfic is an ongoing role-play between JDigital and I, so our apologies in advance for slow uploads. The best way to stay updated on this pic would be though this site, and possibly Wattpad (if we decide to post it there that is.)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Eren Jaeger sat in his car, staring at the building in front of him like it was his worst enemy. And honestly, it was. He'd spent the last 25 years of his life dancing ballet and now... he was going to attend a hip-hop dance class. Dear god. Eventually, the green eyed male stepped out of his car, dressed in his tights and leotard, and made his way into the studio. As soon as he stepped into his class, he regretted it. There were about seven or eight other people there, all were either talking or warming up. And they were all wearing something akin to joggers. Eren swallowed and walked further into the room, clutching his water and phone tightly and hoping nobody noticed him.

"Yo!" Calls one of the dancers, with a dopey smirk on his long face. The man looks to be about twenty, with two toned hair, styled in an undercut-like fashion. As he walks over to the brunette, the chatter that once filled the expansive dance studio ceases. The intimidating silence continued until the male was two steps away from Eren. "You have /got/ to change dude."

Eren looks down at his outfit. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asks quietly, knowing full well what was wrong but not willing to admit it. It wasn't like he had a change of clothes anyway. He'd have to drive home and change and by the time he got back, he'd be late. "I, uh, don't have a change of clothes so I'm kind of stuck with this," the brunette admits meekly.

The taller mans smirks. "I'm just fucking with you man. I got an extra pair in my locker, c'mere." He turns and walks towards the locker room on the other side of the studio, raising an eyebrow everyone else, who stop snickering and whispering immediately.

Eren follows after him, looking around the room with slight discomfort. "Um, thanks, I guess. I've never done this before," the brunette explains, though he was sure that fact was already obvious. "I'm Eren," he introduces with an awkward half-smile.

The taller male huffs a small laugh. "Really? I couldn't tell. He turns on his heel and gives the other male a half smile. Using his back, the brunette pushes the door to the locker room open. "I'm Jean."  
Eren gives a small smile, following Jean into the locker room. "I gotta thank you for saving me from humiliating myself further than I already have," he jokes, sitting down on the bench in the center of the locker room as Jean begins putting his combination in.

"Nah, it's cool man." Jean takes a black duffel bag out of his locker, turning around and setting it on the bench. "I gotta say, it's not everyday we get a prima ballerina waking through those doors." The taller male says with a laugh as he rummages through the bags.

Eren rubs the back of his neck awkwardly "I'll bet. I've been doing ballet for a while and... wanted to try something new, y'know?" He laughs dryly. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Jean takes a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt out of his bag. "Well, this is sure as hell different." He smirks at the other as he hands him the change of clothes. "Here. Just lock it up when you're done. We start warming up in five." With that, he leaves the locker room.

Eren nods with a grin, waiting for Jean to leave before beginning to change into the clothing Jean had leant him. He folds his previous outfit up and sets it in the locker, shutting and locking it before exiting the locker room. On his way back to the studio, he has to pull the shorts up multiple times, as Jean was taller and more muscular than he himself was.

As the brunette walks back into the studio, one of the dancer with long raven hair leans close and whispers to her friend. "He walks like a pansy."

Eren, overhearing the words, looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "That's 'cause I am one, sweetheart," he replies, walking gracefully over to where Jean was warming up. "Mind if I join?"

The pale woman gives Eren a challenging look as everyone behind her erupts in cheers. Jean looks up at the brunette and laughs. "Sure dude." He says while shaking his head mirthfully.

Eren smiles happily and eases down into the splits almost effortlessly beside Jean. He begins stretching that way, leaning forward to touch his forehead to his knee, holding it for 30 seconds. "So what's the instructor like?" The brunette asks casually.

Jean stares wide eyed at the brunette. "Yo, what the FUCK dude?!"

Eren looks up with a startled expression, wondering why Jean was suddenly so alarmed. "What? What's wrong?" He glances around, wondering if something had happened while he was stretching.

Jean begins to sputter semi hysterically, staring at the other male incredulously. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DICK, DUDE?!" He yells while wildly gesturing towards the position of his legs.

Eren looks down at his lap, looking back up at Jean with a raised eyebrow. "What about it?" He asks in confusion. Hadn't Jean ever seen somebody do the splits before? It was quite a common occurrence in his old class.

Jean takes a moment to completely take in the situation if front of him, before grasping the brunette's shoulders and staring at him unblinkingly. "Where. Are. Your balls. Right now?"

Eren is startled by the sudden seriousness in Jean's eyes. He looks down at his lap for a moment. "On my body....?" He says with a shrug.

"HOW-" Jean starts, but a deep voice from the front of the room interrupts him. "-As interesting as this is, I'd love to get class started, Kirschtien." Jean immediately back off and faces the front of the room. "Sorry Boss."

Eren scrambles to his feet, face burning from the looks he was getting from the rest of the class. He chances a look at the male who'd entered the room. Almost immediately he looks away, increasingly more uncomfortable.

Levi walks to the center of the floor to ceiling windows in the studio, facing all of his students. Pushing his raven hair out of his face, he gives all of the people in front of him a smirk. "Welcome to my class. Those of you who have been here before, don't slack off just because you know the ropes. Newbies, be prepared to work your asses off."

Eren does his best to look casual. Unfortunately, his casual looks rather stiff compared to everyone else. Gay as he was, the brunette couldn't help but admire how attractive the instructor was, if not a little short, yet no less intimidating.

The raven stands in silence at the front of the room for a while longer, until the class begins to chuckle around him. The Ackerman lets out a small huff and his smirk grows as he begins to talk again. "Now that the weak ones have pissed their pants, let me introduce myself to you. My name's Levi Ackerman, I'm the head Dance Instructor here, and I've been dancing since I was five."

Eren glances up from his feet for a moment, just barely resisting the urge to murmur, "hey me too". That would've been embarrassing. And considering this was his- Levi's- class, Eren didn't think he should be boasting about his years in dance. He sees Jean shift slightly beside him, hands pocketed and shoulders slouched comfortably. He winces when he realizes he probably stands out like a sore thumb with his perfect posture.

The Ackerman starts scanning the group in front of him, searching for new faces. A flash of emerald catches his eye and he smirks. "Oi, who put a stick up your ass fairy? Relax, dude." Levi calls from the front towards the brunette with impeccable posture.

Eren jumps slightly at being called out, shrinking back slightly when his fellow students turn to look at him. "Oh, uh, sorry," the brunette mumbles, doing his best to relax his posture. Years of keeping that position for hours on end enforced it on his daily life. Although he's more relaxed than he was before, he's still nowhere near the others.

Levi legs out a chuckle. "It's fine man. It looks like you're the only fresh face this time, so go ahead and introduce yourself and shit." The Ackerman says with an air of disinterest as he cleans dirt out from under his fingernails.

Eren gives an uneasy smile. "Um, okay. Hi, I'm Eren," the brunette says with an awkward smile and a wave. Jean rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. "Jeez, you're so uptight. Levi's right, who put that stick up your ass?" He jokes with a grin. Eren rolls his eyes.

Levi chuckles. "Well you're obviously a ballerina, how long have you been doing that?"

Eren cringes slightly at the title. "Fifteen years," he replies casually, receiving a gawk from Jean. The brunette gives a small shrug, then turns back to face Levi.  
Levi gives a small nod of approval. "And how much experience do you have in this dance style?" He asks with a smirk, already having a strong inclination as to what the answer was.

Eren gives an awkward cough. "...none," he replies quietly, hearing the dark-haired girl from earlier laugh disapprovingly. He shoots her a small glare before returning his gaze to anywhere but Levi.

Levi smirks. "I figured as much. If you want to be a part of our crew, you're going to have to work twice as hard. You'll need lessons outside of class from one of your peers." The Ackerman points to the raven haired girl, raising one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows accusingly. "Mikasa, thank you so much for volunteering. You two will figure out the details."

Eren opens his mouth to protest but upon seeing Levi's set expression, he simply settles for grumbling to himself. Jean laughs and elbows him gently in the ribs. "Scared of a little cat?" He teases. The brunette gives him a withering look. "I'm more of a dog person."

Mikasa however, does not roll over that easily. "Oh FUCK no!" She shouts. "Oh fuck *yes*." The ackerman answers nonchalantly. Her blonde friend attempts to quiet her and hold her back, but she pushes him away and stomps towards Levi. "Look at that kid! No way am I wasting my time on a newbie like that!" Levi looks at her with a completely disinterested expression. "You're gonna make me pull rank here, aren't you?"

"A newbie who could kick your ass," Eren mumbles inaudibly under his breath. The brunette sighs heavily, not really wanting to have a private teacher at all but knowing it was necessary.

Jean chuckles, leaning towards the Jaeger to whisper. "What are you gonna do? Pirouette her to death?"  
Levi smirks. "I don't care what you do or don't want to do. You shit talked someone who may very well become your team member."  
Mikasa scoffs. "He won't last that long." The raven cuts in "Mikasa, learn how to swallow your pride, or get the fuck out of my studio." the edge in his voice daring the other to defy him. Mikasa huffs and walks back to her spot on the floor.

"No but I could kick her in the face no problem," Eren mumbles back. He sighs heavily. He really wished Levi wasn't so harsh on that Mikasa girl. It's not that he felt bad for her- he really didn't- but the harder he was on her, the harder she'd be on Eren. Couldn't Jean have been his teacher? He seemed moderately agreeable. At least more so than Mikasa.

Jean smirks and nods his head in approval. He noticed Eren's demeanor and elbows him lightly. "Don't worry about her man, you're cool. She'll warm up to you." He attempts to calm the brunette's fears, despite the chilling glare the raven haired woman was sending his direction.

"I love your optimism..." Eren murmurs back, casually rolling up onto his points; something he did when he was bored or nervous. "So, uh... what should I expect from the class?" The brunette murmurs to Jean.

Jean smirks. "A lot of cardio."  
Levi claps his hands. "Alright. Now that we're done being fucking kindergarteners-" he says with a pointed glance towards Mikasa. "Maria University gave me the video from The Academy Competition last year. If I can figure out how to get this shitty projector to work, we'll watch our performance."

Eren perks up a bit. That could be interesting. He wanted to see what he should expect and what his new team was capable of. And maybe- just maybe- he was being creepy and watching Levi. It wasn't his fault, though. His new instructor was damn hot. Eren was digging the gangster look.

"This fucking thing..." Levi mutters, after putting in the disk and getting nothing but a static screen. He taps his index finger on his chin for a while, then shrugs. The Ackerman gives a swift kick to the projector, and it immediately starts to play. Levi smirks to himself in triumph.

Eren gives a quiet snort. "When in doubt, right?" He jokes, glancing up at Jean and only getting a shush in a response. The brunette huffs. "Fine." He crosses his arms and turns his attention to the screen along with the rest of the class.

Levi sighs, walking across the room to flick the lights off. As all of his peers start to chatter he snaps his fingers. "Oi. Shut up and learn something.

Eren snorts at his new instructor's words. He takes a seat, twisting his body up in a way only somebody with lots of training would find comfortable. The video starts and he watches avidly, eyes wide at the group's synchronized movements and utter confidence in the way they move.

Levi scrutinizes every movement on the screen, watching for minuscule mistakes. He always hates being voted for a solo part, because it's so much easier to be too judgmental of yourself. However, the whoops and catcalls from every team member as his solo becomes more complicated reminds him to not be so hard on himself.

Eren whistles quietly in astonishment. Levi had some /moves/. And damn, how the hell did he manage all those headstands? The brunette was awed, shooting a look towards his new instructor. His years of experience definitely showed in his dancing.

The film ends shortly after, and Levi stands to turn off the projector. Someone else hits the lights, and The Ackerman loos at his crew. "Alright guys. Talk about it. Whatcha thinkin."

Eren had a lot to say but he just knew everybody would be a little put off by the new kid critiquing their performance. So instead, the brunette leans over to Jean and mumbles, "you guys are good".

Jean chuckles, then leans over to whisper into Eren's ear. "You mean /Levi's/ good, right?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "You guys are good too," he reiterates. He goes silent for a moment before laughing quietly. "But yes, I do mean Levi's good," the brunette replies with a cheeky grin.

"Mmmhhmmm." Jean leans back onto his elbows, allowing his shirt to ride up slightly, showing his tan skin. "You know, I actually won the audition."

Eren quirks an eyebrow, looking over at Jean in confusion. "Audition? What do you mean? What audition?" He asks curiously.

"We all audition in front of the sponsor of the club, Erwin, and he chooses who gets the part." The brunette smirks at the other male.

"Oh, I see," Eren replies, frowning suddenly. "If you won the audition, why is Levi the one performing the solo?" He asks, severely confused.

"I got an injury the night after we found out, so I couldn't rehearse the moves properly." Jean speaks a little louder, since everyone is engaged in separate conversations pertaining to the performance.

"Oh," Eren replies, feeling a little upset for his new found friend. He gives a quiet laugh. "My old teacher would still make us perform even if we got injured," the brunette explains dryly.

The brunette gives Even an awed look. "Wow. I mean, I threw my back out, so it was pretty serious. I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks."

"Jesus," Eren replies. "How the hell did you throw your back out?" He hesitates, remembering the moves Levi was pulling during his solo. "Never mind, I think I know."

Jean smirks, scooting a little closer to Eren, he raises his eyebrows. "You know, do you?"

Eren rolls his eyes, shoving Jean just slightly on the shoulder. "Pervert," he says jokingly, leaning back on his palms.

"Mm. It was a shame too, he was hot." Jean smirks, sitting up to retie his shoelace.

Eren flushes brightly. "Oh my god, you're not joking," he says in embarrassment, pushing a hand through his unruly brown locks.

"Nope." Jean smiles, popping the "p" in the word. "I had finally gotten the tease to my house, and we were all fuckin over each other. I got too into it, tried to lift him up. But he wasn't ready, so we both went down hard. Not in the way I was hoping for though." The brunette winks at Eren.

"I didn't need to know that, asshole," Eren mumbles, shoving the two-tone haired male in the shoulder with a soft blush. "But hi, welcome to the fairy club," He jokes with an awkward grin.

"Mmhm sure." The brunette leans into eren's shoulder after the shove, coming off casual. "That's it? I thought the initiation process was more..." he leans closer, until his mouth almost touched the other's ear. "Intimate."

Eren inhales sharply, jumping slightly and putting acceptable amount of space between himself and Jean. "Nope, that's it," the ballet dancer replies in an awkward voice, laughing uncomfortably and trying to seem more casual than he was.

"Mm, okay." Jean smirks, taking his time to rake his eyes up and down the brunette. "Hey" The taller make twists his finger in the front of the others shirt to pull his face close. "You look sexy in my clothes."  
Before Eren can explode, another male at the other side of the studio cups his hands over his mouth and shouts at the two "GAAAAY"  
Jean breaks away and grins. "You know it Reiner!"

Eren, for all his grace and poise, sits there frozen for a moment, cheeks a lovely pink in embarrassment. Instead of exploding, though, and letting Jean have that satisfaction, the brunette simply punches him in the shoulder blade without a word.

Jean laughs at the brunette, rubbing his shoulder. "Damn, you're more powerful than I thought, newbie. I'll keep that in mind, huh?"  
"How many times is my class going to get interrupted by you fucks?" Levi mutters from the front.  
Jean chuckles again. "Not my fault the ballerina's hot, boss."  
Levi punches the bridge of his nose. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

Eren glowers at Jean. "I've been lifting people above my head and holding them there for sustained amounts of time for eight years, of course I'm powerful, moron," he mumbles. Upon being scolded, Eren sobers up a bit. "Sorry," he murmurs, shooting Jean a glare at his comment about the 'hot ballerina'.

Levi sighs for the twentieth time. "Alright, you fucks. It's time to choose a song for this year's competition. I'll take any and all suggestions, then we'll narrow it down."

Eren snorts quietly at his new instructor's exasperated attitude. It was kind of funny, seeing so much annoyance come from one man. He'd recommend a song but... the choices he'd pick would either be in German or wouldn't be suitable for hip hop dancing.

A short male with blonde bowlcut hair raises his hand, to which Levi lets out a small laugh. "I've told you a million times Armin, just blurt if out."  
The blue eyed male chuckles sheepishly. "Right sorry." He lowers his hand. "I was just wondering if we're going for classics, or something more modern?" Levi shrugs. "It's up to you guys."

Eren smiles a little. This kid seemed like one of the few semi-normal and/or nice people in the class. Well, Jean was nice and Levi was- eh. Eren didn't know how he felt about Levi yet. He was definitely talented, if nothing else. "I have a question," the brunette pipes up.

"Shoot, tights." Levi smirks as he crosses his arms and leans his back against the mirror.

Eren frowns slightly. "I'm not wearing tights," he mumbles before brushing the comment aside. "Am I competing with you guys or waiting until the next competition? 'Cause like..." He gestures to the blank projector. "There's no way in hell I can do anything like that."

The Ackerman takes his time to analyze the brunettes words, then he uses his left leg to push off the mirror, and saunters towards Eren. Given the taller male was still sitting down, the Ackerman squats close to his face and smirks. "Why are you here, Eren?"

At that moment, Eren really wished he hadn't opened his mouth. "I, uh, wanted to try something new," the brunette replies casually, feeling his cheeks burn hot in embarrassment. And what the hell was with attractive men invading his personal space today?

"Are you ready and willing to put the work in, or are you going to slack off and treat this as a summer camp?" Just when the brunette is about to answer, the raven turns on his heel and speaks to the front of the room as he walks away. "Because I've got no reason to believe that you can't be up on that stage with us in twelve months if you really want it."

Eren doesn't say anything; simply sits there, pondering Levi's words. It was true. So long as he didn't slack off, he should be able to hone his skills. It wasn't like he was starting from complete scratch; he had experience in dance, just not hip hop.

"Levi's in one of his moods again." The blonde from earlier whispers mirthfully. The raven gives him a pointed look, and speaks. "So, I ask again, Jaeger. Why..." The Ackerman turns and returns to his original position against the mirror. "Are you here?"

Eren looks kind of intimidated and he stumbles over his words for a bit until somebody interrupts. "Aw, c'mon, Levi. You wanna scare the poor fairy off on his first day?" The brunette turns, finding the burly blonde from before that'd shouted at him and Jean. Reiner?

"Jesus Christ Reiner, aren't you bi?" Levi mutters exasperatedly. Reiner blanches. "How'd you know?" The ackerman sighs exasperatedly. "Everyone who's slept with Reiner, raise your hand." The hands of almost the entire class shoot into the air.

Eren snorts, stifling a laugh that threatens to escape him. "Quite the player, I see," the brunette mumbles under his breath, brushing unruly locks out of his eyes.

The burly blonde winks at Eren from across the studio. "Alright tights, you're off the hook for now. But keep thinking about it." Levi calls. "For now, who's got a song to suggest?"

Eren makes a face somewhere between shocked, scared, and maybe a little disgusted. Mikasa adds to the conversation. "How about Missy Elliot's 'Lose Control'?" She proposes with a shrug.

A mix of boos and cheers drowns out Levi's frustrates mutterings as he plugs his computer in. As the intro plays, Mikasa decides to stand up, pulling Armin up with her. The two start to freestyle, soon being joined by a majority of the class.

Eren smiles slightly, looking at the class' happy dancing. He'd join in but- well, the music wasn't the kind he was used to. So he simply settles for staying on the ground, watching the class.

Armin notices that Eren is the only on still sitting. He disentangles himself from Mikasa, and walks over to the brunette. He holds his hand out to the other male and smiles. "You can feel a beat right?"

Eren hesitantly returns the smile. "I mean, yeah, but... I feel like I'll just embarrass myself in front of all you guys," he replies. Despite his protests, though, he does take Armin's hand, earning a "Yeah, Jäeger!" From Reiner.

Armin's grin grows wider as he helps the brunette to his feet. "It's just like being at a club, just feel the beat and move." The blonde sways as he walks backwards, leading Eren into the group.

Eren gets a few looks but otherwise, the group didn't seem too perturbed by his presence. The former ballet dancer gives Armin a small smile, grateful that at least one other person wasn't avoiding him like the plague.

"Levi! C'mon!" Jean yells to the front of the room. Levi waves him off, perfectly content to watch them all jump around and freestyle. "You're all sweaty, no thanks." He calls back with a small smile.

"Aw, come on! You gotta join!" Armin exclaims with a smile, hand wrapped around Mikasa's waist. Eren laughs, still sort of swaying his hips awkwardly.

Jean meanders effortlessly through the tight group of people towards the brunette. Taking Eren's hands in his, he places the others arms over his shoulders. Swaying along with the music, the taller male grasps his waist with a small smirk. "This better?"

Eren pretends like he's not perturbed by the sudden contact and simply raises an eyebrow. "Marginally," he replies calmly, mentally applauding his ability to control his blush."This isn't a ballroom dance though," the brunette mumbles sarcastically.

Jean quirks an eyebrow, his eyes darkening slightly. He tightens his grip, moving their bodies closer. "You got me there, newbie." He grins slightly before moving his hands to the brunettes hips, placing his fingers under the hem of Eren's shirt.

The brunette inhales sharply, grip tightening on Jean's shoulders. "Woah there," he mumbles, raising an eyebrow at the other male. "Getting kind of comfortable there, aren't you?"

"Does it bother you?" Jean says with a smirk, but his eyes hold Eren's sincerely. The brunette continues to sway, but stops moving his hands.

Eren shrugs. "Not really. Just didn't think you wanted everybody staring," he explains calmly, tossing a small stray lock of hair from his eyes.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we're the farthest from the center of attention." Jean says mirthfully as he massages his fingers into the tan skin above Eren's hip bones.

Eren grins playfully. "You're probably right," he replies, toying with a small lock of hair at the nape of Jean's neck.

Jean smirks, slowly transferring his movements to thrust his pelvis forward in time with the music. The brunette slowly moves his hands to Eren's back, pushing his hands farther up his shirt.

Eren gives a little hum of surprise, having to shift his position slightly to avoid stumbling. "Do this with all the newbies?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a patronizing smirk.

Jean smirks, moving his face closer to Eren's until his breath ghosts over the shell of the other's ear. "Only the hot ones."

The brunette inhales sharply, keeping his smirk but the expression turning slightly flustered. "Good to know," he replies, clutching tightly to the amber-eyed male's shoulders.

"YOOOOO! FUCK IT /UP/ REINER!!" A red haired woman with glasses calls from the entrance of the studio, pulling the attention of everyone in the room towards the muscular blonde wall twerking in the front of the room.

Eren turns, bursting into laughter at the scene of the burly blonde shaking his ass. He gently pulls away from Jean, pocketing his hands in the too-big shorts. "Who's that?" He asks his newfound dance partner, gesturing to the redhead.

Hanji scans the room, smiling at the antics of all of the familiar faces. Until, she sees the Co-Captain talking with another brunette. "You must be the newbie." She whispers to herself darkly.  
Jean smirks. "That's-"  
He's cut off by an inhuman screech, emitted by the blur of motion propelling itself towards the two of them. Jean steps out of the way, but she collides with Eren and knocks him to the ground.  
"Hanji." Jean finishes dryly as the song ends.

Eren, sprawled flat on his back, let's out a wheeze. Hanji sits atop him, pinching his cheeks. "He's so CUTE!" She exclaims, shaking him in her arms. "Let the boy breathe, Hanji," Armin says, walking up to the three.

"Shitty glasses, how old are you?" Levi scolds the redhead as he saunters towards the group of people. "Eren, meet Hanji. She can't dance for shit, so she handles everything else for us."

Eren slowly gets to his feet, pushing a hand through his hair and rubbing a hand over his red cheek. "Um, hi. Im Eren," he greets sheepishly, sort of terrified of the redhead by that point.

The redhead takes his hand and starts shaking it maniacally. "Hiya Cutie!! I can't wait to get to know you better! I mean look at you, you're so adorable. I'm so glad you're here! Why did you take this class anyway? I mean, you're obviously a ballerina. I can tell because you look like you always have a stick up your-" "Breeeeaaathe Hanji." Jean interrupts the slightly red faced woman, resulting in her gasping in a breath of air.

Eren blinks a few times. "I wanted to try something new," he replies plainly. The brunette sighs heavily. "Why the fuck do people keep saying that?" He says in exasperation, turning to Jean. "I don't look like that... do I?" The green-eyed dancer asks tentatively. Sure, he knew his posture was impeccable but did he really look like he had a stick up his ass?

Hanji laughs, walking towards Levi's computer to put in a new song. The rest of the students follow her lead, but Jean stays behind. He grabs Eren's arm, and pulls the brunette flush against his chest. "You look like you could use something up your ass." He mutters with a smirk, looking at the other with dark eyes.

"Jesus," Eren says breathlessly, blinking a couple times at Jean's blunt words. He fists one hand into the other's shirt, the other placed atop his hand around Eren's waist. The brunette laughs wryly. "You have no filter, do you?"

Jean hums at the dominant gesture. "I like the fire, newbie." He licks his lips slowly, making sure to draw all of Eren's attention, before abruptly pulling away and calling to Hanji. "Whatcha playin hot stuff?" The redhead grins and presses the mousepad. Acoustic guitar fills the studio before a throaty female voice announces The whole class cheers and starts to dance and sing along as the song starts.

Eren sort of stands there, shocked for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. Once he's calmed down his raging blush, the brunette laughs at his peers' abundant reactions to the Beyonce song.

Eren sort of stands there, shocked for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. Once he's calmed down his raging blush, the brunette laughs at his peers' abundant reactions to the song. He pockets his hands in Jean's too-big shorts, turning to face the crowd of flailing limbs and screams. The brunette snorts at the display.

"You can watch my fat ass twist boy. As I bounce to the next dick boy." Mikasa gets in the middle of the semicircle they all have formed and drops into a squat, letting her hips lead her whole body back up. Everyone cheers, and Mika relinquishes her spot in front to a petite strawberry blonde woman. Her innocent demeanor is foiled when she sinks slowly to her knees, and lowers her head to the ground. She slinks forward on the floor until she's in the right position to hump the ground, keeping the beat as the words change to "Man keep your money, I got my own."

Eren joins the circle after a short while, standing in between Armin and Reiner. "Yooo!" He calls out, pumping his fist in the air. Reiner laughs, clapping him on the back. "Your turn, newbie," he says with a grin. Eren snorts. "Hell no, I'll just embarrass myself."

Reiner gives Eren a big smile and lightly shines his way to the front. "Guess it's my turn then!" He calls to the brunette. During the words "Bad Motherfucker, God Complex. Motivate your ass, call me Malcom X." He starts by standing, and then turns, bringing his right arm to the ground. Transferring his weight to his shoulder blade, he continues to propel himself until he's spinning on his back. The blonde stays there for a couple seconds, before kicking his feet in the air, using the momentum to get himself into a headstand, and continues to spin.

"AYYYYY!!!" The circle erupts in cheers as Reiner gets to his feet, shooting a wink in the direction of the petite strawberry blonde from before. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Alright Jean, let's see those moves," Eren taunts with a grin. The amber-eyed male smirks and steps into the circle, dropping to the ground and swinging one leg in a circle around himself, throwing his weight forward to propel himself into a headstand before falling into a backbend and eventually straightening, landing on his feet a few inches in front of Eren.

"YOOOOO!" Armin shouts from behind Eren. Jean winks at the brunette before turning on his heel and sauntering over to Levi. "You're up, boss." The raven gives in easily, not wanting to waste energy on a fight he'll eventually lose. He walks into the middle, shaking out his arms and smirking jovially. When the momentum of the bridge starts to grow, the Ackerman gets to the ground in a similar fashion to Reiner, except he plants both his hands on the floor. Transferring all his weight to his right forearm, he begins to spin on his elbow, moving his legs in different ways in the air as he goes.

"DAYUM!" The class shouts, some of them giving whoops and some of them giving 'ow-ow!' Eren is thoroughly impressed and has what he knew was a stupid grin on his face. "Impressive, right?" Armin says with a smile, getting a vigorous nod from Eren. "That's an understatement."

The Ackerman jumps back onto his feet with a cocky smirk. Reiner and Jean rush forward, invading the raven's personal space and jostling him around. Soon everyone is jumping up and down, screaming along to the song.

Eren blinks a few times, his ears popping and making it sound like he was underwater from all the screaming. That, and he was constantly being shoved forward by the crowd of students. And he was near the outside; Eren could only imagine what Levi's point of view felt like.

The Ackerman resists the jostling in the beginning, calling out "Get the /FUCK/ off me you /disgusting / human beings!!" When his only response is cheers and an increase in volume from the students, he sighs and decides he might as well join in. Levi begins to jump up and down with his hands in the air, singing along.

Eren laughs quietly. Or maybe it wasn't quietly; everything was so loud, he couldn't hear properly. "Is this a common occurrence here?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, turning to Armin for an answer.

Armin stands with his arm around Mikasa's waist, who sways her hips and sings the words quietly. He smiles brightly at the brunette, laughing lightly as he responds. "Every time we pick a song. It's like a yearly tradition."

Eren snorts. "Good to know," he replies with a small smile. The brunette jumps around with his new class, tossing his head back and forth to the music. His unruly locks swing with him, a bit of sweat collecting on his forehead.

Jean quietly observes the brunette as he lets loose. He finds himself entranced as he observes the sway of his hips, and the cute grin adorning his muscular face. The male subconsciously stops dancing, being pushed out of the circle naturally. The taller male traps his bottom lip in his teeth, smirking slightly.

Eren, oblivious to Jean's gaze, continues to jump around with his class. Reiner grins down at him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Eren!" He exclaims with a rumbling laugh. The brunette offers a small smile as well, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"God, I /have/ to tap that." Jean mutters to himself as he takes his time trailing his eyes down the brunettes swaying form. Armin, who has stepped aside to get some air, chuckles to himself at the hungry look in his friends eyes.

"Ow! Reiner, that's my foot!" Eren mumbles with a pout. The burly blonde laughs, retracting his foot from atop Eren's. "Sorry, ballerina. Thought you were supposed to be more nimble than that, though." Eren scoffs. "I will kick you in your damn face," he mumbles.

Jean hears Armin snicker, the noise pulling him from the trance he had been pulled into by the swaying of Eren's hips. He clears his throat, giving the blonde a sheepish shoulder shrug that contradicts the smirk on his face.

Armin rolls his eyes with a small grin. "C'mon Jean, you can't fool me. I saw you ogling him," he jokes, somehow managing to seem innocent while saying it. The blonde laughs. "You should ask for his number," he prompts with a smile, padding over to his girlfriend and grabbing her hands as if the conversation with Jean had never happened.

Jean slowly nods his head, smirking at the blondes retreating back. "My man...." he mutters to himself. The brunette starts to sway to the beat, sauntering towards Eren in the circle. He stops right behind the other male, pressing his hips against his behind. "Hey sexy." He whispers into the other's ear.

Eren inhales sharply, his swaying slowing just slightly. "Jean..." he mumbles, turning his head slightly to look at the other man from the corner of his eye. "Give a guy a little warning. You'll get yourself punched like that," He says with a raised eyebrow. "Something you needed?"

Jean chuckles darkly, sliding his hands around the brunette's hips. He pushes his hands all the way under the hem of Eren's shirt, feeling his abs tighten as the dances. "You."

Eren chuckles breathlessly, reaching over his shoulder with one hand to place it on the back of Jean's neck. "Yeah, I gathered that," he replies with a small smirk. "What're you gonna do about it?"

The brunette hums appreciatively. "Depends on what you want me to do about it, baby." Jean smirks, rolling his hips towards Eren, but stopping just short of making contact.

Eren laughs quietly. "Well, I can think of a couple of things. None of which take place here though, so," the brunette trails off, twisting in Jean's grip until they were face to face. "Patience," he finishes, pushing gently on the other's chest. "It's a virtue."

Jean nearly moans at Eren's first comment, tensing his fingers minutely. He breaths sharply as the other's hips brush against his. As the other male pushes away from him, he trails his hands down his arms until their hands are the only parts of their bodies in contact. "At least give me your number."

Eren laughs. "Gladly," he replies. His hand brushes against Jean's groin for a moment. "Oops, sorry," the brunette says with a poorly-concealed smirk. "Wrong pocket." He then reaches into the other's pocket and takes his phone, typing his phone number into it before handing the device back to its rightful owner.

Jean has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from emitting any sort of noise at the contact. The Kirschtein glares lightly at the brunette, letting his fingers trail along the others as he takes back his device.

Eren gives Jean the most innocent expression he can muster, quietly enjoying the effect he had on the other. It was quite amusing. "Something wrong?" He asks with a small smirk, pocketing his hands and stepping back so they were at a socially acceptable distance.

Jean plays along, leaning back and crossing his arms. At this point they were outside of the jumping mass of people. "Nope. I'm good." He shrugs, giving the other a smirk.

"Good," Eren replies with a smirk of his own. The song comes to an end and the class stops their jumping and shouting, sweating and laughing. The brunette turns to the crowd. He was glad he'd decided to try something new.

Jean chuckles as all of his peers collapse to the floor in exhaustion. Levi raises his hand from where he's laying on his back, and speaks to the class. "Don't ever try to convince me that I don't work you guys hard every class."

Eren laughs, glancing over at Armin, who's collapsed against Mikasa, who is petting his golden blonde hair. "Yeah, I can see that," he mumbles under his breath, earning a snort of agreement from Reiner.

The petite woman who danced after Mikasa in the semicircle earlier is the first to get up. She walks over to Eren, and outstretches her hand. "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Petra." Her voice comes out soft and sweet.

Eren smiles politely, shaking her hand firmly. "Eren. Pleased to meet you," he replies evenly. She seemed quite nice. Maybe there were a few sane and not intimidating people in his new class.

She smiles shyly, walking back towards the group of people, engaging in a conversation with Levi. Mikasa pipes up from near Eren's feet. "I taught her how to pole dance you know. She was this shy little thing when she came in here, and I turned her into a sex machine." She looks the brunette up and down scrutinizingly. "That's probably why Levi threw you at me. 'Cause if anyone can transform someone, it's me."

Eren looks taken aback by the news. Petra seemed so innocent! How did someone so sweet know how to pole dance? "Um, okay. You shouldn't have too hard of a time though. I have prior dancing experience," the brunette informs casually.

"I know. But they're very different fields." She responds quickly, quirking her eyebrow at the challenge. Armin gasps, sifting up and pointing at Eren. "Dance for us!!"

Eren blinks a couple times, holding his hands up in front of him. "I, uh, no thanks..." he replies sheepishly. Reiner, still laying flat on his back, gives a loud 'boo!' "C'mon, Fairy, do it! We wanna see!" He exclaims, sounding a bit like a child begging for candy.

Levi smirks. "If you really want to, I can pull up whatever you want." The whole class whoops and hollers. Jean started a chanting "newbie, newbie, newbie," and soon everyone in the studio is yelling along

Eren sighs. "Bacchanale from Samson et Dalila," the brunette says defeatedly, realizing he wasn't going to get his way. He shifts awkwardly from his spot near the center of the room, waiting for Levi to pull the song up.

Everyone cheers and shuffled to the back of the studio, giving the brunette space in the front. "How the /fuck/ do I spell that." Levi mutters incredulously to himself, trying to pull up the song.

"B-A-C-C-H-A-N-A-L-E," Eren recites, moving a bit more towards the center of the room so he didn't accidentally kick anybody in the face. He waits until Levi has successfully pulled the song up before beginning. The brunette starts with simple movements, a few pirouettes and a small leap, accompanied by a flowing movement of his arms from left to right. As the song speeds up and nears the climax though, Eren's moves become more difficult. He completes a pirouette before leaping into the air performing the splits, arms parallel to the floor and his back leg nearly touching his head. Once the lands, the song slowly fades out and he smiles sheepishly, giving an awkward half-bow.

Levi rolls his eyes at the kid's explanation, finding what he hopes to be the right song and pressing play. He expected Eren to be good, but he was /amazing/. There was more than one instance where he physically started or let out a gasp at the talent the brunette was performing with. When he was finished, the raven stood in shocked silence, much like the rest of the class, before he started clapping. The applause grew as people shook out of the trance the ballerina had placed on them, until the sound was almost deafening.

Eren smiles a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Thanks, guys," he mumbles, though he was sure nobody heard him over the deafening sound reverberating off the studio walls. When they finally quiet down, Eren speaks again. "Thanks, guys, but- it really wasn't that good," he mumbles humbly.

The whole class erupts in shouts again. Reiner shouts "SHUT UP JAEGER, IT WAS AMAZING." While Mikasa interrupts the muscular blonde by screaming "IF YOU WERE STRAIGHT I WOULD ASK YOU TO SIGN MY TITS!" Instead of being protective, Armin just laughs at her antics. "That's a huge compliment Eren!" Jean raises his hand. "He can sign /my/ tits though."

Eren is slightly startled by the flamboyant display of praise he receives. He was used to modest clapping and maybe a bouquet or two of flowers after a performance. Not people shouting at him to sign their bodies. Petra, the sneaky woman, offers him a sharpie. The brunette backs up. "U-um, no thanks!" He refuses, shaking his hands vigorously. "Thanks, guys. It, um, means a lot."

They all laugh at the brunette's innocence. Petra shrugs, walking away and sticking the pen back in her bra. Hanji suddenly lets out a gasp. "I totally forgot I had to tell you all something."

Reiner rolls his eyes. "Hanji, you always forget what you're doing," he teases, placing one large hand atop her head. "So what'd you wanna tell us?" The burly blonde prompts.

"Jean, you sense-fucker, she signed us up for a different competition." Mikasa scoffs. Hanji giggles. "You get a gold star!

Jean makes an indignant sound. "Hey, come on! Hanji's unpredictable!" He yelps. Eren laughs. "That's my new favorite insult. 'Sense fucker'."

Mikasa chuckles. "It's because he likes sticking his dick in people's ears. It's his kink." She mutters to Eren. Jean spitters, shoving her side. "I looked it up ONE TIME Mika!!"

Eren snorts, playing along with Mikasa's joke. "Jean, that's disgusting! I didn't peg you for a kinky mofo!" He says in false disgust, his act betrayed by the wide grin on his lips.

Jean groans embarrassingly shoving his head into Eren's shoulder. "Wait, What? I haven't heard this story." Reiner butts in. "Because the bitch promised not to tell anyone!" Jean yells, the tips of his ears going red.

Eren laughs a bit, patting Jean's head condolingly. "S'alright, Jean. We're not gonna disown you," he reassures teasingly. The brunette turns to Mikasa. "My question is, how did /you/ find out?"

Mikasa shrugs. "I was at house, and I wanted to use his Netflix account for a movie, and I entered his password-and BAM this blonde bitch is getting an ear exam from a chode." The asian girl punches Jean's shoulder as she adds as an afterthought. "Also-don't call me a bitch."

Eren snorts at Mikasa's explanation, laughing a little. "Wow, Jean, you're quite the man," he jokes, shooting a playful wink towards the dancer in question.

Jean stuffs his face in his hands, shaking his head profusely. "Kill me now..." Everyone laughs at the Brunette's expense. Levi butts in "At least you didn't fuck your boyfriend on the couch while your friend was one seat over." Hanji gasps dramatically. "You said you were asleep!!" The raven chuckles. "Yours screams could've woken up sleeping beauty herself."

Eren gasps, covering his mouth with one hand. "Hanji, you didn't! Oh my god, no," he mumbles in horror, feeling like a teenage girl at a sleepover, gossiping with her friends.

Levi chuckles. "She was drunk off her ass though." Hanjii shakes her head in a smiler fashion to Jean. The redhead then pauses her movements, slowly revealing her maniacal grin. "At least I didn't suck off my boss under a table during a staff meeting."

Eren's eyes nearly pop out of his head and his mouth forms a perfect 'o'. "You did WHAT?!" He shrieks, not able to believe Levi had done such a thing. He thought that only happened in pornos!

Levi shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm a kinky fucker." The raven says to while looking off to the side at Eren, giving him a smirk. After giving the brunette a wink, he chuckles and tacks on "I also needed the promotion." Mikasa jostles him from behind. "Yes, Queen! Exploit those assets!"

Eren gives an over-exaggerated shudder. "I feel like my innocence plummeted just from hearing these stories," he says jokingly, pushing a hand through his bangs. But damn. There may have been flirting going on between himself and Jean but- Eren was allowed to think Levi was fucking gorgeous.

Mikasa laughs. "Nah no way Jaeger. I think you're actually one kinky motherfucker." Reiner chimes in from the back of the room. "Yeah! It's the fairy's turn to spill!"

Eren turns white as a sheet before laughing nervously. "I, um... don't have any embarrassing or scandalous sex stories." Jean snorts and walks over to him, resting his arm on the brunette's shoulder. "I don't believe that for a second. C'mon, tights. Spill the tea." Eren covers his face with his hands. "I... guest starred in a porno..." he mumbles, voice almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh-" Armin starts, cut off by Petra "my-" The strawberry blonde is tackled by Reiner as the burly blonde scrambles towards Eren "GOD EREN!!" Mikasa jumps on top of the brunette, effectively straddling him. "DETAILS. NOW."

Eren, staring up at the Asian girl frightfully, fumbles for an answer. "A-a friend of mine asked me to join him and his boyfriend!" He confesses, blushing a bright cherry red. "I don't know if it's still up but I- I-it was a one time thing!"

From across the room, Reiner lets out a maniacal chuckle. "I found it~" He coos, laptop open on the studio floor. Eren groans in dismay, covering his face with his hands. "Someone kill me," he mumbles dejectedly.

Hanji squeals maniacally. "PLAY IT!" Levi stands up. "Oi! Don't be pulling that shit up on my computer!" Reiner guffaws. "I'm just making it easier for you to find later dude. We all know you would've." The raven just shrugs, shooting Eren a smirk.

Eren blushes a bright pink, dragging himself over to Levi's computer where everyone was crowded. "C'mon, guys," he whines. "Do we have to?"

Levi snatched his computer from the burly blonde, snapping it shut. "We'll all just watch it by ourselves later tonight." He mutters to himself.

Eren sighs heavily, shooting an appreciative look towards his new dance instructor. The class collectively makes a disappointed noise. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch my porn?" The brunette mumbles under his breath.

"No." They all answer, except for Petra. The strawberry blonde pipes up quietly. "I make porn too."

Mikasa whirls in the petite woman, onyx eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "PETRA!" She exclaims, gripping the blonde by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The petite woman giggles. "I wanted to wait a couple months until my skills were better. Then I could be more proud of my works." She explains in a quiet voice.

"Damn. We're just one big family of porn stars," Jean says jokingly. Eren shoots him a glare. "It was /one/ time," he corrects. The brunette turns to his classmates, gesturing at Petra. "There. Now you don't have to watch mine."

Reiner's laughter reverberates throughout the studio. "Oh honey. We've all seen Petra naked at one point or another." The burly blonde tells Eren with a smirk.

Eren pouts slightly. "So?! That doesn't mean you have to see ME naked!" He exclaims, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Levi smirks, biting his bottom lip as he takes his time to trail his eyes from Eren's feet all the way up to his emerald eyes. Jean slings his arm over the brunettes shoulder, shooting him a toothy grin. "Yes it does."

Eren doesn't see Levi's smirk, nor his look. What he does see, however, is Jean's shit-eating grin that he wants to smack of his face. "Watch yourself, Jean," he warns.

The brunette laughs. "No, I'll be watching you actually." He gives Eren a wink, jostling the other's shoulder slightly.

Eren smirks mischievously. "And here I thought you would've preferred the real thing. Mm," he mumbles casually, batting Jean's arm off his shoulder.

Mikasa pipes up from behind the two, "Jesus Christ Jean, it's been less than a day! Would you stop trying to get in the newbies pants!" Armin chuckles at his girlfriend speaking what they all were thinking.

"No," Jean replies in a deadpan voice, turning to face Mikasa with a blank expression. "Absolutely not." Reiner snorts. "Of course not. Jean's horse instincts are too strong." Eren chokes on his water, as he'd gone to retrieve his water bottle. "Horse instincts?!"

Hanji cackles, jostling the brunette by his shoulders. "~Jean looks like a horse, Jean looks like a horse~" Said male frowns at her.

Eren laughs, setting his water bottle back down next to his phone. "I don't really see it," he replies, studying the dancer's face for a moment. He grins. "Never mind, yes I do."

Jean flips a choice finger towards Eren, and is about to spout some choice words, but Hanji cuts him off. The redhead points to the clock mounted on the back wall of the studio "You guys, rehearsal's over."

Eren looks up at the clock in surprise, having not even noticed the time. Sure enough, it was 4:00 and rehearsal was over. "Huh," he mumbles, walking over to get his phone and water bottle.

Petra giggles. "We didn't even vote on a song." Reiner gives the other a shocked expression, chuckling a little. "You're right."

Eren laughs. "I didn't even realize that," he mumbles, shrugging eventually. "Whelp. There's always tomorrow," he replies casually.

"MISSY ELLIOT!" Mikasa screams. "WE'RE DOING MISSY ELLIOT!!" Everyone laughs at her antics. Levi chuckles. "All in favor, raise your hands."

Everybody but one raises their hands. "Reiner!" Petra snaps, punching the burly blonde in the arm. He chuckles and raises his hand. "Fine, fine."

The raven smirks. "Then it's decided. See you all tomorrow." Everyone starts packing up and chatting. He calls out to them as they start to leave "And remember to pay your fucking fees!"

Eren is startled by the sudden aggression but he seems to be the only one. "Hey, Jean, I'm assuming you want your clothes back?" The brunette asks the other dancer, pulling at his shirt slightly, as if to gesture to it.

The taller male trails his eyes along the strip of tan skin that becomes exposed when Eren hikes up his shirt. "Yeah, you're right." He walks towards the locker room, expecting the brunette to follow him.

Eren does so, laughing quietly to himself. "I'll have to go and buy myself some sweatpants. Don't want a repeat of today," he jokes, winking playfully over at Jean as they walk.

"You don't own a pair?" The brunette says incredulously. "What, do you just walk around in skin tight clothes all day everyday?" Jean opens the door to the locker room and walks in.

Eren turns to him with a deadpan expression. "Yes," he replies casually, before laughing. "Ooh honey, you should see my jeans!" The brunette jokes in a sassy tone, flipping his non-existent fringe.

Jean guffaws, turning his back on Eren to open his locker. "Just put your stuff in the bag and lock it up like earlier." He says as he starts to leave.

Eren nods. "Cool, thanks," he replies, pulling Jean's shirt over his head and neatly folding it before placing it inside the bag Jean had indicated.

Jean watches Eren slowly remove his shirt, stretching his lean muscles provocatively. The brunette bites his lip, enjoying the sight in front of him. He's able to shake himself out of his trance before he jumps the other in the middle of a musty locker room. "Fucking tease..." the taller male mutters as he leaves, shaking his head.

Eren hears Jean's muttered curse and a smirk pulls at his lips as he gets dressed. What could he say? It was too fun to tease Jean. His reactions were too rewarding to pass up.

Jean runs into Armin as he leaves. The blonde catches a glimpse of the small bulge in his peers pants, and looks at him with raised eyebrow. "You always did have an extensive imagination ." The brunette rolls his eyes> "Shut up, Armin."

After Eren changes back into his own clothing, he leaves the locker room. On his way out, he bids goodbye to Reiner and Petra before exiting the building altogether and walking over to his car. The brunette smiles. Safe to say, he enjoyed his first dance class.

Levi catches Mikasa before she's leaves. "You talked to Eren about the extra lessons right?" The raven woman rolls her eyes. "Fine." After telling Armin she would meet him at his car, she jogs to catch up to the brunette, calling his name.

Eren turns with a shocked expression, not expecting anyone to talk to him afterwards. After seeing who it is, he stops. "Oh, Mikasa. Did you need something?" The brunette asks curiously.

"When are you free this week?" The raven deadpans, giving the brunette an expectant expression.

Eren cradles his water bottle under his arm, thinking for a moment. "Sunday. I've got work on Friday and Saturday," he explains with a small shrug. "Want me to give you my number?"

Mikasa shrugs. "Sure. Are you only free Sundays and that's it?" She takes out her phone and hands the device to the brunette for his contact info.

"Um, maybe?" Eren mumbles thoughtfully as he accepts the device and enter his contact information. "I can do Monday and Wednesday before school," he informs with a shrug.

"Nah. I spend way too much time beating my face in the morning to sweat it all off before school starts." Mikasa answers with flip of her raven hair. "Sundays it is then. Meet me here at 6 AM." The asain woman starts to turn around, before turning her head to make piercing eye contact. "/Don't/ be late."

Eren swallows thickly, giving the dark-haired girl a two-fingered salute before turning to get into his car. "What an intense woman," he mumbles to himself, wondering how sweet, shy Armin managed to put up with her.

Mikasa raises one eyebrow at the strange display before turning back to the parking lot. "Think you scared him well enough babe?" Pipes up the blonde male leaning against his car. The raven shakes her head and responds darkly. "The fun is just starting, darling." Armin hums, circling his arms around her waist as she gets closer. "I love it when you get all dangerous around me." He mutters with a playful smile.

Eren gets back into his car and, after buckling his seatbelt, starts it up and pulls out onto the road beside the dance studio. Ironically, a Missy Elliot song comes on the radio and he smiles as he makes his way home. Yes, his first day of hip hop had been quite fun.

Levi is the last to step to of the building, locking up the facility after he leaves. The Ackerman walks to his car, cursing the small amount of light in the parking lot as he struggles to locate the unlock button on his keys. Too focused, he doesn't notice someone creeping up behind him. That is, until they wrap their arms around him tightly. As his assailant moves to lift him from the ground, the raven pitches forward and throws them over his head and to the ground. Kneeling over them, he pulls out a small knife from underneath his pant leg, holding it to their neck.

"Jesus Christ, Levi!" Hanji moans from the ground, holding the back of her head in obvious pain. She opens her eyes and they nearly bug out of her head. "Is that a fucking knife? Who the fuck carries a knife around?!"

Levi groans, rolling his eyes as he stands up. "Someone who knows they'll constantly be seen as an easy target because of their small stature." He begins to saunter over to his bike, leaning against it and sending the redhead a glare. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"Trying to say hi to my best friend, Jesus," Hanji says with a pout, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "You couldn't have at least helped me up?" The redhead huffs. "Rude," she mumbles.

The raven scoffs, flicking some dust off of his finger. "You're lucky I didn't slit your throat, you shithead." Levi looks up at the redhead, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't drive did you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, noticing the absence of another car in the empty parking lot.

Hanji gives a wide smile, bringing her hands together in front of her to fiddle with them sheepishly. "Um, no," she says meekly, offering a small innocent smile to her tiny best friend. "I always forget the busses here don't run this late."

The Ackerman rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll drive you. But remember, lean /into/ the turns. I don't feel like dying tonight." He jabs a finger at her.

Hanji grins happily, prancing over to where Levi was climbing onto his bike. "Thanks, doll, you're the best!" She exclaims, climbing onto the back of the vehicle after her best friend.

Levi scoffs, shaking his head as he mounts his bike. "Why can't eyebrows drive you? You live in the same goddamn house." The raven mutters as he revs the engine.

"Because he has to leave early. Erwin likes to have dinner ready before I get home," Hanji explains, having to shout a little over the roar of the engine. She places her hands on Levi's shoulders as he tears from the parking lot.

Levi rolls his eyes, taking a sharp right out of the parking lot. He smirks slightly when he feels the pull towards the ground. The raven takes a deep breath, sitting up straight as the cool wind refreshes his senses.

Hanji makes a 'whoop'ing noise as they turn out of the parking lot quickly, raising her arms above her head as if she were riding a rollercoaster. She nearly topples off the back of Levi's bike, however, and yelps as she grips onto him, resting her chin atop his shoulder.

"If we crash I'm going to fucking kill you, you idiot!" Levi yells to the maniac behind him, lip curling at his state of calm being destroyed by her presence.

"Shut up, you fucking love me," the redhead laughs back, tightening the makeshift hug she had on Levi's midriff to remind him of their friendship. She grins and moves one hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't suffocate the driver, shithead." Levi throws back, leaning back slightly as he comes to a stop at a red light. Just as he opens his mouth to send another insult back, he hears the roar of an engine. With a loud groan, the Ackerman watches the driver of the Jaguar to their left smirk challengingly at him.

Hanji laughs at Levi, ruffling his hair slightly as they come to a stop. She turns to gaze at the Jaguar beside them and the arrogant looking blonde smirking ah them. She rolls her eyes and flips him the bird. "Get lost, blondie," she sasses, raising an eyebrow at him.

The blonde rolls his window down at Hanji's comment, and winks at her. Turning his attention to Levi, he begins to speak. "That's a hot piece of ass you got right there. Mind sharing?" The ackerman simply smirks, his mercury eyes swirling with rage. Looking at the light to make sure he has enough time, the raven leans his bike on the kickstand and dismounts in one fluid motion. Smiling darkly, he approaches the Jaguar. "Mind saying that a little louder, asshole?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Hanji says, getting off the bike and walking over to the two. She placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and pushes him back a step. "Calm your shit," the redhead murmurs, giving him a meaningful look. Hanji turns to the asshole in the car beside them. "And you," she says, bending down to gaze over at him through the window. The redhead gives him a smile. "Fuck you and your douche-y car," she says happily, walking back over to the bike and getting on.

Levi hears the redhead dismount the bike, and reaches down to his ankle, resting his other arm casually on the window. He rolls his eyes at her attempt to diffuse the situation, and watches the asshole ogle her as she gets back on the bike. When he regains the blondes attention, he smirks. "What she said." As he leaves, he seamlessly slashes the front right tire, leaving the driver immobile. As the Ackerman quickly mounts the bike and speeds off, he can hear the other man yelling at him.

Hanji rolls her eyes as they speed away. As much as Levi liked to insult her and say he hated her, they were indeed best friends and he was just about the most protective older brother on the planet. "You do realize he saw both our faces, right? He could go to the police with this," she reminds.

Levi laughs, adrenaline still pulling through his veins. "You forget that my mom was on the force for twenty years." The ackerman takes a left, leaning into the pull of gravity. "I'm un-fucking-touchable." He yells back at her.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Levi," Hanji yells over the roar of Levi's bike. When she doesn't get an answer, she rolls her eyes, falling quiet for the rest of their ride home. They pull up in front of her apartment and she knows Levi will refuse to come inside because of the dark blue Toyota sitting out front.

Levi pretends not to hear hanji's comment, unconsciously speeding up to dispel the awkward atmosphere that much faster. As he pulls up to her quant apartment building, the Ackerman rolls his eyes. Parking the bike, he dismounts and leans against the vehicle.

Hanji climbs off the bike, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and turning to Levi. "You not coming in to say hello?" She asks rhetorically. She already knows Levi doesn't like talking to her boyfriend. They were friends and were cordial with each other but it was all incredibly awkward.

Levi shakes his head, looking at his crossed arms with a clouded expression. The raven lifts his gaze to give her a proper goodbye and notices her appearance. "You forgot something idiot." He says with a mirthful smirk.

Hanji blinks in confusion, looking down at herself. "What'd I forget?" She asks, adjusting her bag, just to make sure she still had it. "Are you fucking with me, Levi?" The redhead asks with a frown and a small pout, crossing her arms.

Levi's smirk grows as the redhead's confusion grows. Taking pity on her, he shakes his head. Reaching out with a closed fist, he raps his knuckles against the helmet still on Hanji's head. Raising one fine eyebrow to prove his point, the raven chuckles at her forgetful nature.

"Oh!" Hanji yelps, flushing gently as she removes the helmet Levi had leant her. "Here you go, short stuff," she says with a grin, handing it back to her best friend. She steals a hug, practically crushing Levi in her arms before pulling away and rushing up the stairs to the entrance of her apartment. "See you on Thursday, Ackerman!" And she's gone, ascending the stairs to her apartment.

Levi grunts as the redhead crushes him, dashing away before he can reprimand her. Shaking his head, the Ackerman puts on the helmet and mounts his bike. Just as he's reaching with his foot to pop up the kickstand, his phone rings. Rolling his eyes, the raven takes of the helmet and pulls the device from his back pocket. "What is it Mike?" 

Mike laughs quietly at Levi's annoyed tone. "Heya, L," he says, glancing around the outside of the club, having stepped out into the alley for a little quiet. "Just wonderin' when you were gonna be in next. You were requested earlier and I had to turn down the poor woman who asked for you," he says with a laugh. 

Levi rolls his eyes. "I thought it was clear that I'm gay?" He asks in a joking tone. The Ackerman sighs, thinking through his schedule for the week. "I can do the Saturday shift." Mike snorts. "That's what I told her. She was very disappointed," he replies, placing his free hand in his pocket. "Alright, sounds good. See you then," The blonde replies, falling silent for a moment. "Goodnight then, Levi." 

"Yeah I bet she was." Levi respond with a smirk. The Ackerman nods, his brow furrowing at the pause. "What is it Mike?" He says with a sigh, calling the other out. Mike gives a laugh. "Your friend Reiner asked that I talk to you about joining him for a movie sometime," the blonde explains casually, as if he were talking about an actual movie and not and adult one. 

Levi shakes his head with a smirk. "Blondie wants to fuck me that bad?" Reiner has been trying to convince the raven to do porn almost since he met him. Mike chuckles lightheartedly. "What can I say? Denying it would be a lie," he replies. "I told him I'd ask for him but it's your choice. I refuse to push you into anything, old friend," he explains. 

Levi sighs, looking up at the sky to contemplate his decision. The only reason he had to say no in the past was that he was in a committed relationship. But, quite obviously, Erwin and him were no longer an item. "You know what mike? Fuck it, I'll shoot a porno." 

Mike laughs, nodding to himself. "Reiner'll be happy," he explains, smiling slightly. "Oh, by the way, there's a- little bit of a plot to the movie he wants you to join him for..." Mike trails off, barely keeping the laughter from his voice. "You, um- you gotta play his little brother's best friend. I'll email you the script- 'kay bye!" 

Levi smirks. "I'm sure he will." The ackerman listens with a small furrow in his brow. As Mike continues to explain, the crease deepens. The raven curses loudly as the line cuts, probably startling a couple people on the sidewalk. He pulls up messages, and typed something quickly. "I'm not that short you piece of shit." 

Mike laughs to himself, walking back into the club. He feels his phone buzz and pulls it out of his pocket, smirking at the text from Levi. "That's not why Reiner suggested it. He figured you could bring someone with you and make it more fun. Or just get really into it," The blonde replied with a smirk. 

Levi rolls his eyes at the response. "Oh sure, let me just ask an acquaintance of mine. "Hey do you want to stand behind a camera and watch me get fucked?"" While he waits for a response, the Ackerman types in the url for a waxing service that he frequented when he had someone to impress. 

Mike laughs at Levi's snarky reply. "I'm not sure that's what he meant," The blonde types back, putting his phone back into his back pocket. He turns his attention back to running his club, standing near the bar like he always did to make sure no customers were being inappropriate with the dancers. 

Levi rolls his eyes, pausing the process of making an appointment online to type out a less than polite reply. After making an appointment for tomorrow morning, he types out one last message. "When is it, fucker?" Mike chuckles quietly as he reads Levi's reply. 

Mike chuckles quietly as he reads Levi's reply. "Wednesday at 1:30. A pleasure, as always, Levi," he shoots back, still chuckling at his old friend's crude attitude as he returns his phone to his pocket. 

Levi rolls his eyes, chuckling slightly as he puts his helmet back on. The raven types out a quick inquiry about the script before pocketing his phone and speeding off.

Mike chuckles in amusement, emailing the script to Levi, knowing that the dance instructor wouldn't follow it very well. But, it didn't hurt to let him see it so he didn't completely fuck up the flow of everything.


End file.
